In Total Darkness
by Koyuki
Summary: Hisoka doesn't like the dark. But somehow, when he's with Tsuzuki, it doesn't seem quite as bad. Tsusoka


A/N: Just because Kyuu is a sap, she has to write this. Yay for Tsusoka cutesy-ness.

Hisoka's POV (I seem to like writing this POV. O.o)

Pairing: Tsuzuki x Hisoka

Warnings: well... shounen-ai and some fluff and sap. I guess slightly Panicked!Hisoka thoughts

Disclaimer: This is where I insert a clever remark about not owning Yami...right.

* * *

In Total Darkness

It had become a frequent habit of ours for Tsuzuki and I to, once a month or so, go out to dinner together.

We would pick a nice, small _affordable_ restaurant within the Nagasaki area and dine there while discussing recent events, work, our measly paychecks, and whatever else came up. Or rather, more or less, I listened to Tsuzuki ramble on about those topics.

The setting was comfortable, and the event beneficial to both of us--I made sure Tsuzuki didn't overspend his money buying too much food, and Tsuzuki helped me exercise my people skills...sort of. Nevertheless, I found the overall experience rather enjoyable.

More often than not, there was more talking than eating, and by the time we were finished and ready to leave, it was fairly late.

Generally, this is not a problem for me--especially in the summer. We usually never finished so late that it was completely dark out when we left. However our current expenditure was an exception.

Stepping outside the restaurant, I frowned slightly at the darkness in front of me. It was mid-autumn and apparently, I had forgot to incorporate the shorter amount of daytime.

Beside me, Tsuzuki commented with a nervous laugh, "Wow, it sure is dark out here."

Rolling my eyes at his "gee, no, really?" statement, I still couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. The darkness reminded me too much of the cellar my parents kept me in...and of that night.

The small sushi-bar we had chosen to go to this time was practically in the middle of nowhere, and to get to it, we had to travel through a now-obviously-dark park.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly forged ahead, determined to pass through the park without totally freaking out. Tsuzuki fell into step beside me.

Sensing my discomfort, Tsuzuki offered, "Y'know... I can see well in the dark."

Sending a glare at him (or at least the general direction of him), I bit back, "No thanks. I am not a child."

_I am not a child._ I repeated the mantra in my head. _I can take care of myself now. Nothing bad will happen to me. I can protect myself. Nothing like that will ever happen again._

Unconsciously, my paced quickened as did the rate of thoughts that passed through my head. _I will be fine. I will not panic. I can protect myself now if anything happens. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing like that will happen again. Nothing..._

Apparently, I had been projecting my thoughts out quite loudly and hadn't even realized I was shaking until Tsuzuki grabbed my hand. Startled, I had almost punched him before I realized who it was.

Tsuzuki projected concern, warmth, and safety, all of which helped snap me out of my panicked mode. Respecting my self-conscious pride, he didn't question me and held onto my hand firmly, but gently. I slowed my shuffling jog to a walk to regain my composure.

As I calmed myself, I appreciated Tsuzuki's gesture. His hand was nice and warm and his emotions non-intrusive and comforting. All the small things that made him Tsuzuki I could find just by holding his hand.

We neared the end of the park and I saw faded lights near the city line. I felt hesitant to actually leave the park, not wanting to let go of Tsuzuki's hand.

As we walked out of the park, Tsuzuki did not let go of my hand as I expected him too. Instead, he held on tighter, almost as if he was afraid I was going to let go.

Inwardly, I smiled. Somehow, the darkness didn't seem quite as bad as before.

owari

* * *

A/N: Yay for fluffiness. I felt I should write something to make up for Sadame, so here it is. Tsusoka really is so cute. And angsty at the same time. X.x Weird, no?

Reviews will be used to feed my Hisoka-muse.


End file.
